Noche Familiar
by Ikaros Tolstoi
Summary: Trunks quiere pasar una noche familiar con sus padres pero ¿será posible?. Esta historia esta dedicada a mis seguidores de "La Bella y la Bestia Sayajin" y a Carrie Fisher, en su memoria. Fue una idea de último momento que me dio otro fanfic sobre esta pareja, mi favorita.


Noche familiar

En la Corporación Capsula Bulma se encontraba creando unos nuevos robots que se usarían para ayudar a las personas con discapacidades diferentes a sus desarrollos personales. Tan entretenida estaba que no se percató de que su hijo entró en el laboratorio

-Mamá, ¿a qué hora terminas?

-Más o menos en dos horas ¿Por qué?

-Es que había pensado en que podíamos ver una película los tres juntos

-¿Los Tres?

-Sí, tú, yo y papá

-No creo que Vegeta quiera ver con nosotros una película, ya sabes que no es muy dado a esas cosas

-Lo sé, pero me gustaría que nos divirtamos como una familia normal, sin laboratorios, sin capsulas de gravedad

-Tienes razón, pero yo hablaré con tu padre sobre eso

-De acuerdo

No sería fácil convencer a Vegeta participar en una reunión de esa forma, pero Bulma ya había notado cambios en Vegeta desde la batalla contra Majimbu así que no perdía la esperanza con intentar convencerlo.

Dos horas después, Bulma terminó su trabajo y fue directo a la capsula de gravedad donde Vegeta entrenaba rigurosamente como era su costumbre, tocó el timbre y abrió la puerta

-¿Qué quieres?-preguntó Vegeta molesto

-Oye, no me hables así. Trunks quiere que hoy veamos una película juntos

-Ya sabes que no me interesa nada de eso

-Vegeta, al menos ten consideración con tu hijo ya que no la tienes conmigo

-Ya te dije que no. No me importa nada que tenga que ver con costumbres terrícolas

-¡Vegeta! Ahora que lo pienso en el tiempo que llevamos juntos no nos hemos dedicado a estar juntos como una familia normal

Los gritos de Bulma se escuchaban hasta afuera de la capsula pero Trunks no estaba cerca para escuchar

-Eres demasiado terca

-¡Tú eres el terco!

Bulma salió molesta y Vegeta sólo la miró alejarse, refunfuño y continuo con el entrenamiento.

Pasaron otras dos horas y llegó el momento en que verían la película

-Mamá, ¿no piensa venir papá?

-No, me dijo que no tiene tiempo-no podía decir las palabras exactas.

-Está bien

Trunks se desilusionó pero sabía que su padre era así y no podía cambiarlo

Se acomodaron en el sillón e iniciaron la película, Star Wars, episodio 4.

Vegeta estaba en la capsula de gravedad entrenando cuando de pronto recordó lo de su hijo y detuvo la máquina, salió y llegó a la sala, llevaba 20 minutos de empezada la película

-¿¡Vegeta!?-exclamó Bulma sorprendida

-Terminé antes de tiempo

Vegeta se sentó al lado de Bulma y Trunks que lo miraban con sorpresa

-Pero tú no tienes límite de tiempo

-Claro que sí, de vez en cuando es bueno descansar

Entonces Bulam entendió que Vegeta había dejado todo para estar con ellos, sonrió y se quedaron viendo la película.

Al terminar esta, Trunks estaba profundamente dormido y Bulma lo llevó a su cuarto, lo recostó y después fue al suyo, donde Vegeta estaba esperándola y poniéndose su ropa de terrícola para dormir.

-Vegeta, muchas gracias por venir. No sabemos lo contento que está Trunks de que ye hayas molestado en estar con nosotros

Vegeta no respondió, sólo bufó y giró su cabeza hacia otro lado. Bulma sonrió y pasó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Vegeta

-Te lo agradezco mucho

Él la miró, estaban solos. Giró hacia ella y pasó su brazo por la cintura de ella. Durante varios minutos quedaron así, ella lo abrazaba a él y él solo le pasó el brazo.

-Te amo-dijo Bulma

Vegeta como siempre no respondió pero abrazó a Bulma, ella sintió los brazos de él apretándola y se dio cuenta que le contestaba que él también la quería.

-Espero que algún día me puedas responder con palabras

-Grrr, tonta

Bulma supo que lo decía con cariño, lo miró fijamente y lo besó en los labios a lo que él correspondió, estaban unidos en un beso profundo mientras la luz de la luna iluminaba el cuarto donde la el príncipe sayajin y su esposa terrícola se entregaban al amor.

Al día siguiente, Bulma fue la primera en despertar y a su lado estaba Vegeta aún dormido, lo miró con ternura y amor

"Sé que tú también me quieres aunque no lo digas"

Vegeta despertó y fijo su mirada en ella

-¿Qué tanto miras?

-Solo te contemplaba-sonrió pícaramente

Vegeta se levantó sin sonreír, se vistió y salió de la habitación con una actitud indiferente a ella, Bulma lo siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció. Sabía que era demasiado orgulloso para demostrar cariño o amor por alguien más pero no creía que solo fuera un simple placer lo que los unía, había algo más, estaba segura

Vegeta caminó hacia la capsula de gravedad aumentada y cuando estaba por entrar recordó cómo se divirtieron al ver la película y sonrió. También recordó que tiempo atrás le hizo una promesa a Trunks, que lo llevaría a un parque de diversiones por todo un día

"Lo había olvidado. Esa promesa sigue pendiente"

Entró a la cámara gravitacional e inició el entrenamiento, recordó su segunda muerte, cuando se sacrificó para salvar a Bulma y Trunks y su intención era derrotar a Majinbu, pero no lo logró.

Dirigió su mirada a la puerta

"Bulma, si volviera otro enemigo como Majinbu y tuviera que morir de nuevo por ustedes lo haría. Te lo aseguro"

Y así siguió entrenando mientras Bulma se asomaba por la ventana observando el nuevo día y recordando esa noche de amor con su marido.

Las cosas habían cambiado para bien desde la pelea con Majinbu pero ella no sabía con exactitud la razón, solo que estaba más unida a Vegeta y él a ella.

FIN

 **Bueno esta idea se me ocurrió por un fanfic que leí ayer sobre esta pareja y debido al éxito mi historia actual sobre Vegeta y Bulma. Lo de Star Wars es por la noticia sobre la muerte de Carrie Fisher. Espero sea de su agrado como mi otra historia**


End file.
